ONESHOT Pasaje de Amargura
by himepeti
Summary: Hinata tiene que volver a enfrentarse con el hombre que prácticamente le destruyo la vida, solo que a pesar de todo ama a ese hombre y tiene un hijo suyo... Los pesonajes son de Kishimoto...


Abrazó al pequeño niño regordete de casi dos años contra su pecho, había sido un mal día y no existía nada mejor que refugiarse en su pequeño hijo.

Sin poder evitarlo dos gruesas lágrimas rodaron por sus hermosos ojos lunas. Con repulsión y de forma borrosa observó el pequeño y desvalido cuarto que había logrado conseguir hace meses, cuando todo mejoró.

Cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por los recuerdos...

De pequeña no había tenido más familia que su padre, un hombre tan imponente como inteligente, su audacia lo había posicionado como la mano derecha de Uchiha Fugaku, el magnate hombre de negocios (de media ciudad pluche xD lo he arruinado pero no pude resistirme). Pero ante tal puesto tenía también sus desventajas, casi no lo veía, pasaban meses enteros para que estuvieran frente a frente y cuando ocurría Hiashi apenas y le echaba un vistazo.

El único defecto de su padre, fueron las apuestas. Llevaba una buena vida sin embargo en algún momento su vicio empezó a superarlo haciendo desaparecer sus bienes y como si faltase la cereza del pastel desastroso, un accidente aéreo le privó de la vida. Hinata apenas tenía ocho años, Fugaku sufrió una terrible decepción cuando descubrió el despilfarro que había realizado el hombre al cual le brindó su confianza y como acto de gratitud hacia los buenos tiempos, decidió hacerse cargo de Hinata que estaba desprovista de familia que la acogiera.

Así fue como ella fue recibida en la mansión Uchiha, conoció a Mikoto y a sus dos hijos. Itachi siete años mayor y siendo un adolescente reparó poco en ella pero Sasuke al ser solo dos años mayor, se le encargó la tarea de cuidar de ella. Misión que aceptó a regañadientes y solo porque su padre lo obligó. Por lo general tal tarea fue silenciosa, pero el correr de los días logró que ellos establecieran una amistad.

Hinata no sabría decir en qué momento se enamoró de Sasuke. De niños él era un chico berrinchudo y egoísta. Ella siendo una niña aunque pudiera apreciar la belleza dudaba mucho que se hubiera enamorado ahí, quizás fue cuando cumplió doce y él tenía 14 cuando dejó de verlo con los mismos ojos.

Sasuke era impresionantemente alto, más del 1,80m y al parecer podría seguir creciendo, su complexión esbelta y un derrame de testosterona, sus rasgos faciales eran perfectos y masculinos. Siempre fue un deleite para Hinata cuando el azabache jugueteaba con ella o la tocaba de manera ingenua. Al estar tan cerca de él fue imposible que no sucediera y sucumbiera como muchas otras en sus encantos...

Pero ella no dejaba ser una niña de doce años, Sasuke no la miraba más que eso y empezó a flirtear y salir con otras chicas. Al ser un colegio adjunto con varios niveles, le tocó presenciar a varias de sus conquistar y con ello el desarrollo que lo envolvió. Por lo general superficial y aventuras de unos días. El hijo menor de los Uchihas lo único que quería experimentar era sexo y diversión. Hinata también creció pero parecía ser invisible para él, e incluso se alejaron porque Sasuke empezó a estar ausente en la mansión.

Ahora es un sollozo el que rompe el silencio, el niño se remueve en sus brazos e Hinata anhela poder detener el pasado.

Tenía solo quince años cuando acompañó a Mikoto de compras. Una mujer rubia y voluptuosa se les acercó, su nombre era Senju Tsunade, una importante diseñadora de modas y exmodelo, entre palabrerías y halagos, le propuso a la Hyuga que se uniera a su fila de modelos. En un inicio tal proposición la intimidó, ella era sumamente introvertida pero un comentario filoso de la señora Uchiha al regresar a casa la hizo aceptar, después de todo la mujer morena tenía razón, era hora que empezara a ganar dinero por sí misma y dejara de ser una carga para su marido. En ese tiempo ya había descubierto que su padre no le había heredado más que deudas, mismas que cubrió el señor Uchiha.

Por eso aceptó trabajar para Tsunade, con un poco de trabajo su mentora consiguió hacerla caminar por las pasarelas y le ayudó a desarrollar una personalidad intrigante aunque ella seguía siendo la misma por dentro. Pronto se dio cuenta que los hombres que se le acercaban querían algo más de una plática y a todos los rechazó, seguía siendo ingenua y soñadora, solo había logrado conseguir un poco de seguridad en sí misma.

Pero el evento que cambió su vida sucedió un año después de sus inicios en la carrera del modelaje. Había sido un evento de beneficencia de la familia Uchiha. Tsunade diseñó algunas prendas e Hinata fue una de las modelos. Podía apenas alcanzar la estatura permitida pero su rostro la había convertido rápidamente en un fenómeno que crecía y que no faltaba en los eventos de renombre.

Esa noche Hinata modeló lencería fina, no era la primera vez y hasta ese entonces tampoco pensó que sería la última. Sentía los ojos lascivos en su cuerpo pero estaba acostumbrada. Caminó con seguridad contoneando cada una de sus curvas e incluso en un par de ocasiones se permitió sonreír.

Su seguridad se fue en picada al reconocer a Sasuke entre los asistentes, él siempre lograría cohibirla aunque apenas la mirara, pero la razón esa ocasión fue que él la miraba diferente había un brillo que la hacía pensar que se había fijado en su cuerpo pero su mandíbula y cejas también le decían que estaba enojado. Intentó no prestarle atención y mejor posó la mirada en Itachi que simplemente le sonrió reconfortante.

Aquella noche en la gala, no tuvo mucho de diferente, algunos regalos indeseables, hombres que querían que aceptaran sus copas e insinuaciones. Logró escaparse lo antes posible aunque se sentía apenada al ser la familia Uchiha quien había organizado el evento sin embargo no podía seguir en aquel lugar.

Apenas estaba subiendo las escaleras cuando la puerta principal se azotó detrás de ella. Se topó con unos ojos negros familiares y solo atinó a sonreírle.

-Sasuke—Se recuerda llamándolo y a él con un mohín de desdén observarla.

Lo que prosiguió fue un regaño que no pudo entender y un par de insultos que la hicieron llorar. Se refugió en su habitación pero el moreno la siguió hasta allá desahogando una sarta de supuestos defectos que había realizado en el desfile " _¿Cómo se te ocurre salir vestida así? ¿Quieres que te tomen como una cualquiera? ¿Acaso eres una mujerzuela? ¿Te gusta lucirte con los hombres?_ ". Hinata estaba consciente que el par de tangas habían sido demasiado reveladoras pero las acusaciones del azabache eran crueles.

 _"_ _Más vale que no vuelvas a ponerte algo así o juro que no sé qué te haré_ " El ahora metro noventa del Uchiha, terminó por intimidarla y terminó asistiéndole, deseando que ya parara de regañarla y la dejara sola.

Hinata volvió al presente y ahogó una risa histérica en la garganta, ¿cómo no pudo darse cuenta del bulto que escondían los pantalones del Uchiha a pesar de estar sentada frente a él que no hacía más que manotear exageradamente? « _Menuda idiota_ » se dijo a sí misma. En ella también fluían las hormonas pero el enojo y virilidad del muchacho de dieciocho años estaban a kilómetros de su nula experiencia.

No sabe cómo ocurrió, o cómo empezó... de pronto estaba en brazos del furioso Uchiha y al segundo siguiente estaba siendo besada por él... su primer beso lleno de una fiereza que ella no podía manipular. Todo lo demás había sido tan rápido el vestido blanco le fue sacado por la cabeza, sus pechos desnudos saltaron y quedó con una simple braguita de encaje blanco para el deleite del moreno.

Quizás debió de reaccionar, pero él se inclinó y atrapó uno de los rosados botones y tomó el otro entre dos dedos; todo fue tan abrumador y revelador para ella que no pudo reaccionar lo que estaba sucediendo. Una torrente de energía recorrió su cuerpo y provocó que la sangre se le convirtiera en lava y que su parte más privada sufriera una revolución queriendo refrescarla soltando una lubricación viscosa. En su escasa mentalidad no fue capaz de darse cuenta que se estaba aventando a un precipicio.

Los dedos largos palparon sobre la delicada prenda de encaje fino y le escuchó mascullar un "perfecto". Privándola de su calor y atenciones se quitó la camisa y antes de que pudiera reaccionar la tendió en la cama despojándola de la única ropa que le quedaba, él se desnudó mostrándole sin reparo alguno su virilidad orgullosa, potente. Ése debió ser el momento donde ella debió retroceder, en parte de dio cuenta de la locura que estaba a punto de suceder y por otra se asustó, con sus escasos 1,63m y su menuda complexión y dieciséis años se vio azorada ante el monstruo que se inclinaba hacia ella, ya no era el chico delgado, sus brazos y cuerpo se habían llenado de masa muscular y su hombría estaba proporcionado a su enorme anatomía.

Quiso hacerlo, pero él no se lo permitió con una altanera sonrisa de lado y los dedos clavados en la carne de sus caderas no pudo huir. Él se inclinó y le besó la mejilla descendiendo hasta su cuello haciéndola estremecer y nuevamente olvidarse de todo, la piel y cuerpo de Sasuke intentaron amoldarse a sus curvas y lo lograron. Solo existía un calor que la sofocaba y quería escapar, se entregó a los besos y caricias, devolviéndolas de acuerdo a su escasa experiencia.

-¿Voy a ser el primero?—Recuerda la pregunta, es como si la escuchara, en aquel tiempo no se pudo percatar más de la obvia excitación. Pero había un eje de triunfo, como una tonta le dio la respuesta creyendo que la cuidaría ¡Qué tonta!

Gimió al sentir la carne peleando en su delicada entrada, Sasuke jadeaba copiosamente y ella estaba prisionera en la cama. La tomó de las caderas acercándola más y obligándola a abrirse para él, la peliazul respiró con un poco de molestia y entonces el dolor se incrementó Sasuke se detuvo y la besó en los labios y se empujó en su interior con fuerza, desgarrándola. El grito que soltó rompió el beso que él intentó recuperar, asustada por el terrible dolor se tensó pero él no le permitió irse, gruesas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas.

-Lo siento pequeña—Le había susurrado—No pude contenerme.

¿Cómo no se dio cuenta? Era una ingenua... lo amaba tanto que no le importó dejar que él hiciera con su cuerpo lo que otros deseaban. En ese momento solo pensó en una fantasía. Incluso con el dolor que empezaba a menguar solo pudo verlo con un tinte romántico cuando él limpió sus lágrimas con la lengua y empezó a retirarse lentamente. Le tomó un par de minutos y varias intromisiones a que su interior se amoldase a él y una vez que todo mejoró el Uchiha la tomó con posesión.

Por increíble que parezca el moreno consiguió su primer orgasmo, con la primera vez... quizás por la experiencia que tenía, ella no podía saberlo. Pero la liberación fue intensa, y Sasuke se lo hizo saber quejándose en su oído e incluso revelándole cuánto había deseado ese momento.

Cuando sus cuerpos estuvieron más tranquilos se atrevió a cuestionar sobre lo que él le había confesado en su cúspide.

-Te deseo desde que tienes 13—Le había dado como respuesta.

La impactante confesión debió asustarla. Un chico de quince, deseando a una niña de trece que solo soñaba con cuentos de hadas pero no lo hizo, solo incrementó sus sueños alocados. E incluso concluyó porque se había alejado de ella, quizás la veía como una niña pero ya no lo era más, él la hizo mujer...

Sasuke le hizo el amor varias veces más y ella lo dejó, incluso aceptó los celosos y posesivos mandatos " _No vuelvas a vestirte así, no para que otro hombre te vea"..._

Y no... no hubo otra vez...

La mañana llegó y con ella miles de sueños, Sasuke y ella eran "algo" ahora estaba segura. El azabache salió de su habitación temprano y al poco Mikoto estuvo ahí... Las mejillas se le pusieron rojas a la ojiluna, pero apelaba a que nadie podía saber con quién había pasado la noche y que la mancha de sangre estaba debajo de las sábanas, quiso creer lo mejor, ¿quién podría adivinar qué había pasado en esa cama? Gran error.

" _Después de que has seducido a mi hijo y que ni siquiera has respetado la casa que te dio alojo, lo mínimo que puedes hacer es recoger tus cosas y marcharte"_

El mundo tambaleó para ella sin saber qué hacer y terminando siendo echada con apenas un bolso de viaje con poca ropa. Lo peor fue cuando quiso contactar al moreno, se lo había tragado la tierra. Esperó incluso durante horas fuera de la mansión esperando su salida pero jamás se dio. Los días siguientes fueron incluso peores, Tsunade le dijo que no podía seguir empleándola, Mikoto le había confesado que no era una persona de fiar y tampoco quería enemistarse con la millonaria. Una a una las puertas se le cerraron... y lo peor vino un mes después al darse cuenta que se había quedado embarazada.

"Sasuke, necesito tu ayuda" fueron las cuatro palabras que pudo decirle cuando logró contactar una llamada con él. " _¿Se te acabó el dinero que le robaste a mi madre?_ " Fue la ácida respuesta, Hinata negó con la cabeza estúpidamente sin que él pudiera verlo " _Pensé que eras diferente, pero sin duda la sangre estafadora de los Hyugas corre en ti. No vuelvas a buscarme_ ". Y le colgó, inútilmente pronunció: " _estoy embarazada_ " del otro lado nadie escuchaba su revelación.

Tenía 16, estaba embarazada, sin trabajo y no supo ahorrar... los ahorros se esfumaron rápido al alojarse en un prestigioso hotel. Pronto se dio cuenta que no conseguiría nada con el modelaje, no con la tripa que iba a crecerle, buscó otras opciones terminando siendo mostradora de una tienda de zapatos. De pura suerte consiguió rentar un cuarto mucho más modesto pero apenas y lograba pagar al alquiler. A pesar de ser lista y cauta, seguía teniendo inconvenientes gracias a su juventud, a los cinco meses la echaron de la zapatería y se quedó sin hogar...

Desde entonces cansada y deprimida, se rindió. Se unió a la gente sin hogar y durmió donde podía, apenas comiendo gracias a las limosnas y sufriendo frío o calor. El parto se le adelantó sin tener dinero y creyendo en una mujer que solía ayudar a las indigentes en su misma situación, se puso en sus manos pero al no tener ninguna consulta prenatal no pudo saber que su hijo llevaba toda la anatomía Uchiha, cualquier intento de que naciera por vía natural sería improductivo.

Así se vio ataviada en el trabajo de parto, y en cierto momento de lucidez de la comadrona le mandaron a un hospital precario. El peor momento de la ojiluna fue ese, con los fuertes dolores en su columna y pelvis mientras escuchaba que el bebé estaba muriendo en su interior, parte locura y desesperación del joven médico terminó clavándole el bisturí en el vientre sin que la anestesia hiciera efecto. El grito de dolor que la cegó se aminoró cuando escuchó el potente llanto, cansada de la travesía la oscuridad la envolvió.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos tenía a un niño gordo y grande a su lado, ese niño no parecía un recién nacido, la enfermera le dijo que era un bebé grande de 4,530 kilogramos de 55 cm. Hinata no pudo entender como ante su poco alimento el bebé había nacido tan fuerte y sano. Decidió volver a luchar contra la depresión que la había envuelto, consciente que seguía ahí pero que no iba a dejarse vencer...

Al darse su primera ducha descubrió con horror la horrenda cicatriz en su vientre, parecía que solo habían cogido su piel y la hubiesen unido de prisa y fuerza, el dolor era incluso peor. Pero se forzó a ser fuerte, tenía que hacer algo, el mes pasado había cumplido los 17 y enero no se estaba viendo generoso. No podía tener el bebé a la intemperie pero por más que luchó volvió a terminar viviendo de limosnas y ante el apetito feraz del pequeño pasaba días sin comer total de conseguirle un bote de formula y llenar su pequeño y glotón estomaguito.

Las cosas no estaban por ceder, su precario estilo de vida provocó que la herida de la cesárea mal practicada terminara infectándosele en parte por el ambiente insalubre y otro poco por la falta de antibióticos. Días, semanas, meses difíciles... cuando la herida finalmente cerró, la cicatriz era terrible, odiaba verla, era un cumulo de carne oscura y deforme... definitivamente jamás volvería a ser modelo. Pero gracias al calvario de su infección los servicios sociales la contactaron.

Finalmente tuvo un hogar austero pero calientito para ella y su hijo. Ahí le dieron varias opciones para que aprendiera cosas básicas y lograra obtener un empleo. Seis meses después tenía las habilidades necesarias para ejercer de secretaria o recepcionista. El pequeño Suk, era mucho más alto e inteligente de lo normal y solo tenía solo ocho meses y era imposible controlarlo.

Pronto encontró trabajo en una lujosa tienda departamental, sus conocimientos de moda fueron de ayuda y terminó siendo la asistente de una modista de nombre Ten-Ten. Finalmente la vida volvía a sonreírle, no había nada mejor que poder tener dinero para las necesidades básicas de su pequeño hijo. También logró conseguirse un pequeño cuarto de renta, al hacerlo consiguió más independencia de las estancias sociales, que a pesar de hacer un gran trabajo, se convertían fácilmente en zonas conflictivas y no quería que Suk creciera en ese ambiente.

Lamentablemente con lo mucho de trabajaba no lograba acceder a algo mejor, los gastos provenientes de un bebé eran demasiados. Además tenía que encargarse también de la cuenta de la guardería, apenas y le quedaba para comprar un poco de comida. Se enseñó a contar cada centavo, ahorrar en lo imposible y a dormir pocas horas. Tenía solo 17 y había madurado de golpe, después de casi perder su vida y casi dejar a Suk sólo en un mundo terrible.

Y los meses corrieron, se convirtieron en un par de años, era una importante noche de un frío diciembre y la tienda estaba vuelta loca, incluso Ten-Ten al necesitar los servicios de Hinata se había ofrecido a pagar a la niñera que cuidara de Suk y así tenerla a su lado, mientras organizaba los últimos detalles del desfile que se llevaría.

Para la castaña era importante ya que en los últimos meses había conseguido hacerse de prestigio y las mujeres ricas comenzaban a pelearse por sus diseños exclusivos.

Cuando Ten-Ten la llamó y le pidió que subiera al escenario, se congeló. No era la primera vez que la castaña le hacía la petición. A pesar de ser cuidadosa con lo que portaba Ten-Ten se percató de las exuberantes curvas de la ojiluna; entonces Hinata le había confesado el motivo de sus negativas y su jefa no había vuelto a insistir. Una modelo debía ser versátil y poder modelar cualquier tipo de prenda. Sin embargo ese día una de las modelos se había ausentado y para suerte increíble tenía casi las mismas medidas de la Hyuga, además los vestidos eran de noche y ninguno mostraría la piel del vientre.

Incapaz de negarse a sacar del apuro a su jefa, aceptó dejando que el glamour la envolviera, recordándole lo exquisitez y emoción de las pasarelas. Estaba a punto de acabar, todo había salido perfecto cuando yendo en contra de sus principios se le ocurrió observar entre el público. Se quedó helada y se forzó a continuar, pero ahí, entre la gente a lado de una exuberante pelirosa, estaba Sasuke.

Por el estilo de vida que le tocó vivir, se había escapado de enterarse de su vida aunque hace algún par de meses leyendo una revista de corazón se enteró de la popularidad que había tomado el hijo menor de la familia Uchiha, enlistaban junto a numerosas fotografías varías de las conquistas del que ahora apodaban playboy Uchiha, también hablaban de sus logros empresariales, a sus veinte años había logrado posicionar a su empresa electrónica en el mercado y ganar varios millones de dólares en cuestión de meses, sin el respaldo de su apellido, sino por su intelecto, convirtiéndolo así a sus 22 años en un hombre joven exitoso.

Y esa noche lo tuvo ahí, frente a ella, removiéndole el pasado, junto a la pasarela. Quiso desaparecer, casi entró en pánico cuando tuvo que salir por última vez pero logró controlarse y mantenerse firme. Sin volver a dirigir una sola mirada hacia esa parte del público. Salió disparada de la tienda apenas Ten-Ten se lo permitió, necesitaba huir y refugiarse, no debió ceder y modelar ahí radicaba todo el inicio del caos.

Apenas había dado unos pasos para dirigirse a una estación de tren cuando un flamante coche negro apareció frente a ella. Del asiento del copiloto bajo un hombre trajeado que le indicó que subiera al abrirle la puerta. Intrigada observó a la persona que estaba dentro, casi le da un vuelco el corazón, Sasuke estaba ahí. En un acto infantil intentó echarse a correr ¿por qué intentaba huir? Si no había hecho nada malo, sin embargo fue lo que hizo.

No llegó lejos el mismo hombre de seguridad la tomó y la metió dentro del coche. Antes de que pudiera intentar abrir la puerta los seguros se activaron dejándola atrapada, con él...

-¿Vas a una fiesta de disfraces?—Cuestionó él con tono burlón. Hinata no lo culpaba, para tener casi veinte estaba vistiendo un vestido demasiado anticuado y corriente.

La miraba intensamente mientras se acariciaba el mentón. Incapaz de seguir apreciándolo volcó la mirada en el piso del auto.

-Si no detienen el coche ahora mismo te acusaré de secuestro.—Habló con una voz apenas perceptible.

Sasuke soltó una carcajada.

-¿Alguien te creería?—Se burló—Vaya forma de saludar, tanto tiempo viviendo juntos y mira que en vez de mostrarte agradecida al volver a verme te portas altanera y ofendida.

Ella lo miró a los ojos indignada.

-Será porque me dejaste bien claro que no querías volver a verme. Toda tu familia lo expuso bastante bien—Sacó ignorando el nudo en la garganta.

-Eso es cierto—Concedió—Pero apareciste en la pasarela en ese fabuloso vestido negro, luego en el azul ¿por qué negarme un gusto?

Hinata no pudo evitar las chispas de rabia en sus ojos, él sonrió ampliamente.

-Supongo que tu acompañante ya los tendrá en la bolsa—Quiso golpearse por hacer un comentario tan fuera de lugar ¿qué le importaba a ella si la chica pelirosa compró algunos de los vestidos que modeló?

-Si, algunos de los que modelaste tuve que regalárselos pero estoy seguro que no los lucirá tan bien como tú.

Hinata apretó los dientes, no necesitaba esa información y mucho menos saber que Sasuke derrochaba dinero cuando ella se las veía duras para darle lo necesario a Suk. Los ojos se le humedecieron de frustración y el dolor le volvió con fuerza.

-Entonces belleza ¿cuál es la cantidad que quieres en tu cheque?

Con los ojos entornados Hinata le demostró su confusión.

-¿Cuánto me cobraras esta vez por calentarme la cama?

Su muñeca derecha se vio atrapada mucho antes de que lograra darle una bofetada al moreno que había endurecido sus facciones.

-No te atrevas si quiera a pensarlo. No te hagas la ofendida ahora y dime.

-¡Eres un cerdo!—Espetó sin poder controlarse, sin embargo la furia le ayudó a mitigar las lágrimas.

-No tanto como tú.

Los ojos lunas miraron la manija de la puerta y sin pensarlo la tomó al mismo tiempo que desactivaba el seguro. El auto dio un enfrenó, un poco después de que Sasuke se encargara de tomarla en brazos y evitar su dramática salida.

-¿Estás loca?—Rugió.

-Lo estaría si continuara aquí.

Con una valentía que no tenía logró descender del coche. Siguió su camino deseando haberle gritado su desfachatez. Después de llegar al pequeño cuarto y despachar a la niñera había dejado que el pasado la envolviera, regresando y devolviéndola en ese cúmulo de doloras remembranzas, dejando rodar las lágrimas y decidida a nunca perdonar a ningún integrante de la familia Uchiha, los odiaría hasta que su cuerpo desfalleciera. Podría no ser una persona vengativa pero eso no implicaba olvidar.

Los toques en la puerta la alarmaron, de pronto de cuestionó si la niñera habría olvidado algo. Dejó al pequeño Suk ya dormido en el único sillón y limpiando las lágrimas fue a abrir. Sasuke entró como una tromba, cerró la puerta detrás de sí mirando hacia todos lados en un gesto despectivo.

-¿Qué diablos hiciste con todo el dinero que le sacaste a mi madre?

Hinata juntó sus cejas y miró con horror al pequeño Suk que por pura suerte había librado el escrutinio de su progenitor.

Sasuke la miró desde su altura urgiendo una respuesta, las facciones molestas la asustaron.

-¿Cu-cuál dinero?

-¿Cómo que cual? El que le sacaste por haberte acostado conmigo.

-¿De qué hablas?—Regresó consternada.

-El costo de tu silencio, ¿acaso no fue eso lo que le dijiste a mi madre? Ibas a acusarme de abuso sexual si ella no te daba el dinero que estabas exigiéndole.

-Yo nunca hice eso—Se defendió enloquecida.

-Claro, lo que digas—Dijo mordaz.

-Es en serio.

-Tan en serio como cuando te diste cuenta que era tu mayor solución para obtener una tajada de la fortuna Uchiha.

-Yo no le pedí dinero a tu madre—Se defendió de nueva cuenta.

-¿Ah no? Pues yo vi la copia del cheque que te hizo.

-Es mentira. Puedes comprobar que yo nunca cobré ese dinero.

-¿Y qué? ¿Entonces cómo mi madre se iba a enterar lo que hicimos aquella noche?

-Yo... no lo sé... Justo cuando te fuiste al poco apareció y me echó a la calle... y sin un centavo.—Aclaró—Me dijo que te había seducido con las malas mañas que aprendí modelando y no sé qué tanto más.

Los ojos negros se pusieron en blanco con hastío y llevó las grandes manos para esconderlas en los bolsillos del pantalón.

-Inventa una historia mejor.—Hinata rechinó los dientes molesta y dolida ¿por qué él no le creía? Ella ahora podía entender parte de lo ocurrido.

-Si hubiera tenido dinero suficiente, como el que das a entender no hubiera rentado una habitación de hotel sino un departamento.

-Lo que digas—Los ojos negros repararon de pronto en el niño dormido en el sillón y arqueó una ceja y después la miró con escepticismo—¿Cuidas niños?

Hinata ignoró el intenso escrutinio que le hacía al pequeño y a sí mismo a la pregunta.

-Lárgate de mi casa, yo no le dije nada a tu madre de lo que sucedió y no estoy en venta.

Sasuke ladeó el rostro reconociendo finalmente donde había visto antes aquella cara regordeta del bebé. Miró a Hinata incrédulo y después sacudió la cabeza.

-Vete de mi casa.

-¿A esto llamas casa?—Cuestionó despectivo—¿Tienes un hijo?—Se encontraba conmocionado y por todos los cielos necesitaba encontrar la mínima cabida que ese niño no fuese suyo.

Hinata se limitó a no responderle, el nudo en la garganta se le intensificó doliéndole tanto.

-¿Te embarazaste? ¿Era tu última carta?—Explotó caminando hacia ella.

Hinata intentó escapar pero terminó acorralada contra la pared. La altura formidable del moreno la empequeñeció más asustándola. Sasuke temblaba pero estaba segura que era de ira y en ese momento temió que la descargara de forma física.

-¿Cómo puedes hablarme así? Yo solo tenía dieciséis ¿crees que calcule fríamente embarazarme en una noche en la cual tú fuiste el que saltó sobre mí?—Murmuró manteniendo la mirada fija en el pecho masculino, no se atrevía a elevarla por miedo a provocarlo.

-Pudiste tomarte la pastilla del día siguiente—Bramó.

-Y tú usar condón—Lloró finalmente, odiándose por tal muestra de vulnerabilidad.

-Entonces lo planeaste después—Refutó. Hinata lo miró herida, se mordió el labio intentando mitigar el temblor ocasionado por causa del llanto.

-¿Planearlo? Estaba abrumada, tu madre me corrió de la casa y me dijo tantas cosas feas. Yo era una niña que se dejó llevar por ti que ya eras adulto, ¿cómo me echas la culpa a mí?

-De niña no tenías nada, ¿sigues modelándoles esa lencería? No creo que una niña ande en tanga...

Dos gruesas lágrimas corrieron por las mejillas rojas, Hinata bajó la mirada al suelo descuidado, al ver la superficie de madera tallada y vieja se dio cuenta que no tenía nada de qué avergonzarse, tampoco porque dejarlo que le hablara de esa forma ¿quién se creía Sasuke?

-¡Cállate!—La sonrisa mordaz la enloqueció.—Eres el peor hombre que conozco. Si tú madre te dijo eso de mí es una vil mentira, yo no le pedí dinero. Ni siquiera me dejó hablar, me lanzó a la calle con un par de cosas. En mi confusión no se me ocurrió pensar en el futuro me fui a un hotel y mis ahorros se fueron volando. Además Tsunade me dijo claramente que tu madre le había pedido que me despidiera. Después me enteré que estaba embarazada... y estaba sola, te busqué y no me dejaste decirte nada. No tenía un solo centavo, si lo de tu madre fuera cierto ¿no crees que ya hubiera vendido la exclusiva o llevado todo a los tribunales? No, no hacía falta. Entendí la indirecta—Soltó frenéticamente sin importarle atropellar las palabras, los sollozos escaparon dolorosos.

Sasuke envejeció de pronto, se tensó y la respiración se le agitó.

-Mierda—Siseó—¿Por qué no me dijiste que te habías quedado embarazada?

-¿No me acabas de escuchar?—Respondió con evidente molestia y dolida por el obvio rechazo que percibía hacia el niño.

Él gruñó ante tal respuesta. Admiró el pequeño cuartucho con repulsión y luego al chiquillo dormido, la ropa que portaba parecía ser de segunda mano e incluso el pantalón le quedaba pequeño, por otro lado tenía las mejillas sonrosadas y gorditas; a simple vista parecía estar saludable.

-Vámonos, si es mi hijo no puede seguir en un basurero.

-¡No te atrevas a ofender mi forma de vivir! ¿O qué? ¿Tú crees que alguien sin dinero, sin estudios y con un hijo le es fácil abrirse camino? ¡Mientras tú tirabas dinero llevando a tus conquistas a viajes exuberantes o haciéndoles regalos costosos, yo contaba cada centavo para la fórmula de leche!, ¡no te atrevas a decirle a mi hogar basurero!—Soltó histérica, el pequeño niño despertó al escuchar los gritos de su madre y se puso a llorar enseguida, asustado del ambiente tenso y la presencia del desconocido.

Temblando por la rabia se acercó al niño y lo tomó en brazos, Suk se aferró a ella mirando con reticencia al extraño.

-Todo está bien—Logró sacar con la voz quebrada intentando tranquilizar al pequeño azabache pero sobre todo tranquilizarse a sí misma.

-Lo hiciste por egoísta, debiste decirme que iba a tener un hijo.—Acusó, ella lo miró con furia.

-Si claro, cuatro palabras fueron las que pude cruzar contigo cuando me levantaste el teléfono. En tu casa la servidumbre me echaba apenas y me acercaba a la esquina de la cuadra, ¿Cómo querías que te dijera?—Dijo en un susurro, demostrando el dolor de los recuerdos en las palabras.

-Debiste insistir—Hinata sonrió amarga.

-Lo hice—Reveló—Miles de veces, cuando moría de hambre...

-¿Pasaste hambre?—Preguntó incrédulo.

-¿Crees que a una adolescente con tremenda panza la contratan? Ya qué importa—Se defendió decidida a cortar ese tema, no tenía caso rebuscar en el pasado y mucho menos hacerse la víctima—Si sigues con lo mismo del cheque desde ahora te digo que ya te puedes largar. Nunca me acosté contigo por dinero y tampoco lo haré ahora. La pelirosa que te acompañaba, a la cual le compraste ropa debe estar esperándote deberías ir allá. Aquí no tienes nada que comprar.

-No los puedo dejar aquí—Informó, consciente por primera vez de lo agitada que se encontraba la ojiluna.—Ya no puedo eludir ese tipo de responsabilidad—Quiso ser razonable, aunque tenía tanto que pensar e investigar.

-No seas exagerado.

-Hinata—Soltó exasperado.

-¡Vete!—El niño volvió a llorar al escucharla gritar y abrumado como se encontraba, decidió obedecer por una vez, no sin antes dejar a un par de guardaespaldas en la modesta entrada de aquel pequeño edificio de cuartos de renta.

El día siguiente Hinata tuvo que presentarse al trabajo sin haber dormido nada y con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar. Su vida había sido puesta patas arriba otra vez y no había nada que pudiera hacer. Por una parte no dejó de darle vueltas a las palabras de Sasuke pero decidió que no podía culparla, ella intentó buscar su ayuda, decirle lo que ocurría; él no podía culparla de desconocer la existencia de su hijo. Con dolor tuvo que aceptar que a pesar de que Mikoto fuera una mujer amable, nunca le agradó que su marido la llevase a vivir como una miembro más de la familia, y la gota que derramó el vaso fue que hubiera descubierto lo que ocurrió entre ambos.

Estaba teniendo dificultades para abrir la puerta del cuarto ya que Suk se había quedado profundamente dormido en sus brazos. El pequeño era demasiado pesado y ella hacia malabares para lograr hacer entrar en el cerrojo la llave, unos largos dedos se unieron a la tarea mucho antes de que pudiera inhalar la fragancia indiscutible de Uchiha Sasuke. Odió la respuesta que tuvo su cuerpo, ya que si bien se puso alerta no fue por la tensión, sino una respuesta mucho más primitiva, que adjudicó debía deberse a su agotamiento y el cansancio de su cerebro.

Sin agradecer la ayuda recostó a Suk en la modesta cama. Y tomando una gran bocanada de aire lo enfrentó. Odió en ese momento su simple aspecto, el vestido negro que portaba era tan sencillo y deslavado, los zapatos de piso ni se diga, el cabello atado en un simple molote despeinado. En cambio él lucía radiante, un traje negro hecho a medida, los zapatos italianos, ni siquiera le veía atisbo alguno de ojeras, sin duda él si había logrado conciliar el sueño, mientras ella se había hundido en las memorias. Sin embargo notó que él estaba demasiado serio y en la cara tenía un eje de estrés.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?—Decidió saberlo de una vez y quedarse sola.

El Uchiha inhaló antes de hablar, cuestión que solo logró ponerla nerviosa. Él le extendió un folder que llevaba en una de las manos, suspiró imaginando alguna clase de compensación monetaria o quizás un acuerdo legal y por tal motivo miró el papel beige como si tuviese ántrax. Sasuke hizo un sonido gutural de impaciencia que la obligó a tomarlo.

-¿Qué es esto? –Los ojos negros la esquivaron y ella lo abrió con desconfianza.

Los ojos lunas se abrieron al descubrir un informe de su vida, sobre todo el expediente médico y de la instancia de servicios sociales. Todo estaba relatado con lujo de detalle, incluso su precaria situación económica, de inmediato pensó lo peor y se puso pálida.

-No vas a lograr nada—Soltó con la garganta doliéndole en extremo—No se puede culpar a nadie por ser pobre y en todo caso eso no me hace menos madre, ¡ni se te ocurra querer quitarme a mi hijo con ese sucio pretexto!

Sasuke la miró exasperado.

-No estoy diciendo que te lo quitaré—Levantó un poco la voz—¿Por qué tirano me tomas?—Preguntó tensando la mandíbula.—Supongo que la respuesta es muy obvia... Ayer dije y sigo pensando que...—Guardo silencio mirando al pequeño Suk—si es mi hijo...

-¡Claro que es tu hijo ¿cómo puedes dudarlo?!—Sasuke sacudió la cabeza con frustración.

-No fue lo que quise decir—Se corrigió—Aun estoy impresionado—Admitió—Lo que quise decir es que no puede vivir en un lugar como este...

-Basta...

-Hinata déjame terminar, leí todo ese informe ¿puedes entender lo impresionado que estoy? Estuviste a punto de morir dos veces...—Calló y hasta ese momento ella pudo darse cuenta de lo abrumado que se encontraba.

-Vivirlo fue mucho peor que leerlo.—Agregó sin darse cuenta cómo afectaban las palabras al Uchiha.

-Le pregunté directamente a mi madre una vez que me leí el informe, después de medio día. Obviamente refutó tu historia pero no fue difícil averiguar que efectivamente en aquellas fechas no existió el traspaso de dinero del cual me habló. Mi madre simplemente no le caías bien porque tu padre robó algunos fondos, no entendía como mi padre pudo apiadarse de ti pero llegó demasiado lejos.

Hinata clavó los dientes en su labio inferior, parecía cosas de niños y sin ganas de culpas habló.

-Quizá de alguna u otra forma era mi destino, hubiera terminado en una casa de acogida... solo se retrasó.

Sasuke la miró y rechinó los dientes.

-Estuviste viviendo embarazada en las calles Hinata ¿por qué?—La voz calmada la alertó, el imponente Uchiha le daba miedo ¿acaso la juzgaba? Él no había dicho que quisiera reclamar a Suk pero sería un acontecimiento venidero.

-¿Qué iba a hacer? Ya te lo dije, no tenía dinero... nadie me quiso contratar y estaba exhausta—Explicó sin ganas, la mirada oscura se endureció viéndola tan vulnerable y sin poder evitarlo recordó aquella chica de dieciséis años, misma que hizo mujer entonces la imaginó con una barriga vagando por la calles. De manera abrupta apartó la mirada incapaz de soportar lo que su mente creó.

-¿Por qué no buscaste asistencia médica gratuita?

-No sabía que tal cosa existiera, hasta después. Siempre viví en una burbuja en ese aspecto, todo era una transacción que no importaba y de la cual no me preocupaba. Si, lo intenté pero pronto me di cuenta que a donde fuera tenía que pagar... yo no sabía a dónde ir—Se encogió de hombros sabiendo que él no podría entenderla.

-Casi mueres en el parto porque te practicaron la cesárea de mala manera.

-No tenía ni idea de lo que hacía—Explicó—Estaba abrumada—Respondió queriendo defenderse—No estaba pensando bien. No sabía lo que era valerme por mi misma y cuando tuve que enfrentarme a la realidad, las hormonas complicaron todo. Estaba deprimida y la gente que conocí me dijeron qué hacer y pensé que sería fácil, ellos para mí fueron... gente que sabía qué hacer. Pero el bebé no era compatible con mi cuerpo, toda esa gente es ignorante y yo lo era aún más con la cabeza embotada. Aun así ellos me llevaron a la clínica.

-Cuando ya era tarde. Una clínica mediocre en la que pudieron haber muerto los dos—Bramó furioso.

-No sé porque te quejas tanto. Tú ni siquiera sabes lo que yo viví, Suk está bien, no le pasó nada y es lo único que importa—Cortó, odiaba recordar esa época, lo vulnerable que fue, el miedo que la invadió.

-¿Y tú?

-Yo estoy bien.

-El informe dice que se te infectó la herida y que la infección se generalizó.

-¿Y cómo no iba a pasar? Vivía en la calle, no tenía dinero para analgésicos muchos menos para antibióticos. –Tal revelación la hizo retroceder, él parecía juzgarla de un crimen imperdonable solo con la mirada.—¡Oh por favor! Suk lloraba de hambre y no podía alimentarlo, hubo mayores prioridades que pagar un baño o un antibiótico, lo intenté lo mejor que pude—Dijo acobardada, harta del juicio del que era víctima.

Él exhaló molesto pero no con ella...imaginaba a la pequeña chica sufriendo todo ese tipo de carencias y no podía tolerarlo.

-Él está bien ahora... valora eso y no me juzgues...

-¡No te estoy juzgando!—Soltó exasperado-¿No lo entiendes? ¿Por qué jodidos no me buscaste? Si te dejé embarazada ¿porque te embarcaste en ese infierno sola?

Hinata lo miró anonadada y sorprendida, él estaba realmente alterado... como aquella vez donde le hizo el amor. Agitó la cabeza queriendo sacudirse esas ideas.

-Me echaron y no pude encontrarte cuando lo intenté...

Sasuke cerró los ojos y le dio la espalda.

-Hinata, ese día te dije que te deseaba desde que tenías trece, era un muchacho de quince y te deseaba pero eras tan dulce, tan niña. Pronto me di cuenta que yo no era suficiente para ti, yo era un desastre y tú lo intentabas tanto. Pero ese día en el desfile cuando vi cómo los otros hombres te miraban, no lo soporté... Sabía que yo te gustaba, tu forma de mirarme, de sonrojarte; lo sabía y no me controlé te hice el amor sin protección porque no me importó me volviste loco. Eras una chica con cara de niña pero cuerpo de mujer. Cuando salí de tu cuarto pensé que ya no había retorno, pensaba en conseguirte la píldora obviamente, pensaba en cómo te iba a cuidar de ahora en adelante. Me duché y fui a la farmacia y cuando regresé tú habías desaparecido, mi madre fue intimidadora con el interrogatorio, intenté defenderte de sus acusaciones y te habías marchado con una buena cantidad de dinero, me sentí traicionado, yo el que usaba a las mujeres, había sido utilizado... le creí a mi madre y no sabes cómo me arrepiento.

Hinata lloró silenciosamente abrazándose a sí misma y derrumbándose. En un pasado se había prometido dejar de llorar pero ahora no podía controlarlo, el pasado la alcanzó y aunque unos dolorosos hechos se revelaran, solo se sentía peor.

-Estaba dolido por eso te rechacé cuando te acercaste, si yo hubiera sabido... no te hubiera dejado—Afirmó seguro, ¿cómo dejar sola a esa chica que amaba estando embarazada? Estaba joven pero no era un irresponsable.

-No importa ahora—Ahora fue ella quién le dio la espalda e inclinándose en la cama para acariciar el cabello azabache de Suk.

Sasuke se dio la vuelta furioso de que le restara importancia a unos hechos tan cruciales, que minimizara todo de esa manera, necesitaba que le recriminara, incluso que lo abofeteara; que le cobrara un poco del dolor que ella debió sentir.

-¿Seguirás con eso?—Siseó, ella siguió viendo a su pequeño.

-Es pasado. Solo quiero saber exactamente qué pretendes con mi hijo—Decidió usar la posesividad. Era joven y quizás un tanto ignorante pero era madre y no permitiría que la apartaran del bebé.

-Pienso reconocerlo—Habló con voz trémula, los ojos lunas finalmente lo encontraron mostrando la consternación—Y debo sacarte de aquí lo más lógico es que te ponga un apartamento y...—Dudó por un momento pero continuó—Deberíamos casarnos, así no tendremos que pelear la custodia.

-¿De qué hablas?—Hinata no pudo ocultar su temor y se puso delante del niño como si de esa forma pudiera alejarlo—Lo del reconocimiento puedo entenderlo, pero ¿casarnos? ¿Es una broma? ¡Una total locura!—Ahogó la carcajada, cuánto tiempo atrás soñó con que Sasuke viniera con una propuesta de esa índole, que la rescatara como un príncipe.

Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

-La única razón por la cual dejaría que mi hijo llevara tu apellido es porque es muy difícil, porque no puedo darle todo lo que necesita, porque es justo que si puedes comprarle regalos a tus amantes él pueda tener algo de ese dinero... pero lo que dices es una locura—La peliazul estaba temblando y sumamente pálida—Necesitaría estar loca para volver a arrojarme a la boca del lobo.

-No hagas tanto drama, no le hubiera faltado nada si ...

-Si para empezar no te hubieras acostado conmigo—Lo interrumpió, no quería escuchar otro insulto más.

Hinata se preguntó mentalmente cuántas probabilidades tendría de que la dejaran con la custodia, de inmediato se sintió aterrada... tarde o temprano perdería la custodia... le quitarían lo único que evitaba que se volviera loca...

-Hinata—Sasuke se acercó para sostenerla, Hinata estaba alterada notablemente y empezaba a sudar frenéticamente.

No debería suceder pero enseguida tuvo una respuesta, se puso completamente duro. No podía creer que a pesar del precario aspecto de la ojiluna lo excitara de esa manera. Ella era hermosa claro estaba, su cabello carecía de brillo pero el color azulino le daba un toque especial, sentir las pronunciadas curvas contra su cuerpo le recordaron la figura que escondía detrás de esa ropa vieja.

La recostó en el mullido sillón.

-Por favor no Sasuke—La escuchó murmurar.

-Tranquila—Le habló tomándole las mejillas queriendo descifrar qué sucedía.

-Suk es todo lo que tengo... si yo lo pierdo, no habrá nada más...—Los sollozos eran lastimeros y le calaron en lo hondo de sí mismo.

La abrazó sintiéndose miserable, ¿cómo fue capaz de sugerirle lo de la custodia? La tenía aterrorizada por tal motivo, ¿cómo se atrevió cuando ella fue abierta sin anestesia suficiente para que su hijo sobreviviera? Sin duda alguna era un maldito.

La besó en la frente en una silenciosa disculpa, Hinata temblaba en sus brazos y a pesar del tiempo que había transcurrido ella seguía siendo tan joven, tan inexperta ¿cuánto tuvo que lidiar para mantenerse? Era cierto fue arrojada a la calle a los dieciséis, ¿cómo logró mantenerse viva, cuidar de su hijo?

-No lo voy a separar de ti—Anunció quedamente acariciándole el cabello e inclinándose hacia ella, justo a los labios carnosos y resecos.

Antes de que Hinata pudiera analizar estaba correspondiendo el beso húmedo debido a sus lágrimas. Los labios del Uchiha la reconfortaron llenándola de calor, los brazos que la acogían la hicieron sentir segura. Cada roce despertó fibras que ya no recordaba. Las manos ajenas vagaron por su cuerpo tocando sus zonas más erógenas y extasiada ella se lo permitió, estaba envuelta en una nebulosa que no lograba digerir.

Sasuke le sacó el vestido por la cabeza y posó sus labios en la clavícula y descendió hasta sus pechos mientras desabrochaba y le sacaba el sostén. Enseguida notó los cambios, los pezones se habían oscurecido y habían crecido un poco. Hinata cerró los ojos lunas gimoteando ante las caricias que recibía, en ese momento no podía pensar en nada más que las manos recorriendo y tocándola.

Sasuke bajó repartiendo besos hasta que llegó al abdomen. La cara del hombre se descompuso y con una mano temblorosa tocó la enorme y fea cicatriz rompiendo el momento perfecto. Los ojos negros se elevaron buscando la cara femenina, Hinata estaba con los ojos entreabiertos igual que la pequeña boca, con la respiración agitada y seguramente expectante ya que él había interrumpido los besos y caricias.

Las yemas de los dedos acariciaron la zona embotada y endurecida de la piel del vientre, Hinata respingó y su cara se llenó de horror al darse cuenta qué había sucedido. ¡Qué tonta había sido! Por ningún motivo debió dejar que Sasuke le viera la cicatriz, ¿cómo iba a desearla ahora? Estaba marcada de una forma tremenda, avergonzada bajó los pies al suelo y le dio la espalda buscando con la mirada desesperadamente con qué cubrirse, sin embargo él la tomó de la muñeca impidiendo que se alejara.

-Lo siento.—Susurró él.

Hinata apretó los dientes, no tenía por qué avergonzarla más y pedirle disculpas por no poder hacerle el amor.

-Solo vete—Logró pronunciar tironeando de su brazo para liberarse, pero él no la soltó haciéndola estremecer exhausta emocionalmente.

Sasuke jaló de su muñeca con fuerza por tal motivo ella quedó sentada en su regazo, quiso huir pero los fuertes brazos la aprisionaron.

-Lo lamento tanto—Le susurró en el pequeño forcejeo.—Hinata lo lamento—No sabía cómo disculparse, el daño estaba marcado en su piel, en su precioso cuerpo ¿cómo podría remediarlo?

Hinata dejó de luchar, el cuerpo tenso del Uchiha le dijo que algo ocurría, algo que no era capaz de comprender...

Escondió la cara en el cuello femenino abrazándola impidiéndole irse.

-Dios qué daño te hice—Soltó en voz queda.

Los ojos lunas parpadearon sin comprender aún, se atrevió a buscar el rostro masculino que seguía escondido impidiéndole verlo.

-Sasuke—Lo llamó un tanto incomoda.

-Lo siento Hina. Nunca quise que pasaras por todo esto...pero te prometo que te voy a cuidar, no vas a volver a padecer. Voy a cuidar de mi hijo y de ti...

-No necesito que me cuides—Se atrevió a decir—solo necesito un poco de dinero para los gastos de Suk—Aclaró.

Sasuke se aferró a ella, apretándola contra su cuerpo. No podía culpar a Hinata porque no quisiera confiar en él y no quisiera caer en sus brazos como en el pasado, después de todo la había defraudado, dejándola a su suerte con un hijo suyo en el vientre y apañándoselas como pudo para sobrevivir... mientras él... Hinata tenía razón al reclamarle su vida poco respetable, jugueteando con mujeres, tirando el dinero en acciones frívolas mientras su hijo y ella padecían...

-La jodí ¿cierto?

Hinata volvió a buscar la cara del moreno encontrándola, tenía el semblante derrotado y ensombrecido, de inmediato el corazón se le comprimió ¿qué sucedía con él?

-Sasuke—Lo llamó en un hilito de voz.

-Quiero que confíes en mí, realmente quiero cuidarlos.

-No tienes por qué cuidar de mí—Habló después de un momento de silencio—Si... si creo que debes conocer a Suk y formar parte de su vida pero no tienes ninguna responsabilidad conmigo, y no quiero convertirme en una—De ser así ella terminaría lastimada.

-Por mí te pasó esto—Le dijo al llevar una mano sobre la cicatriz, por inercia ella se encogió queriendo huir del contacto y llevando sus pequeñas manos a la del Uchiha queriendo romper el contacto de su piel cicatrizada.—Realmente lo siento, si hubiera cuidado de ti estarías bien...

-De cualquier forma Suk jamás hubiera nacido por parto normal—Habló notando la culpabilidad del Uchiha.

Y él reconoció que debía ser cierto pero en tal caso la magnitud de aquella vieja herida no tendría tales dimensiones. Hinata pudo haber sido tratada por el mejor ginecólogo, hacerle una cirugía limpia que infringiera el menor daño posible, no exponiéndola como ocurrió, su recuperación habría sido rápida y él le hubiera ayudado a alimentar a ese niño... ¿cuánto habría sufrido?

-Debió de haber tenido un apetito insaciable—Reconoció posando la negra mirada en el niño dormido en la pequeña cama. Hinata sonrió captando el interés del Uchiha.

-Si ¿cómo lo supiste?—Preguntó un poco más animada del cambio del tema.

-Según lo que me informaron era un bebé grande. Los Uchihas hemos sido así y mi madre suele decir que Itachi y yo éramos insaciables a la hora de la comida.

-Si era un bebé un poco grande... pero fuerte—Respondió con una tímida sonrisa y agradeciendo en silencio el último adjetivo.

-¿Cómo te la ingeniaste entonces?

-¿para alimentarlo?—Cuestionó sin entender del todo su pregunta.

-Si y para lo demás.

-No producía mucha leche por mi estado de salud... pero milagrosamente y casi siempre conseguía lo necesario para que tuviera formula—Habló quedamente y empezando a sentirse incomoda del contacto tan íntimo en el cual se encontraban—La gente solía darme pañales o ropa.

-Lo siento Hinata—La mirada oscura había perdido todo brillo y transmitía claramente la culpabilidad que lo acogía.

-Ha pasado—Decidió ella.

Sasuke la abrazó con más fuerza y posó sus labios en la base de su cuello haciéndola estremecer.

-Tú sabes que no... y yo jamás podré perdonarme de todo lo que viviste... me siento tan mal y al mismo tiempo jodido de no haber estado a tu lado, verte embarazada y ayudarte.

En ese momento, tras escucharlo Hinata se dio cuenta que no podía odiarlo, no viéndolo tan culpable, no tras saber que todo había sido una mala jugada de destino en manos de Mikoto...

-Deberías hacerlo...yo lo he hecho... no fue tu culpa después de todo.

-¿Entonces por qué no quieres casarte conmigo y darle un hogar a nuestro hijo?

Hinata negó con la cabeza y miró al pequeño en la cama decidida a sincerarse.

-Porque no sería por el motivo correcto, no funcionaria. Sólo por él... tengo sentimientos ¿sabes?

Sasuke suspiró.

-¿Estás enamorada de alguien?—Preguntó temeroso.

-Oh por Dios ¿cómo puedes creer algo así? Con mi hijo y el trabajo es imposible pensar en eso,

La respuesta le devolvió el alma al cuerpo al Uchiha.

-Ni siquiera te le has acercado a él—Reprochó de pronto.

-Tengo ganas pero tenerte en mis brazos, de esta manera, después de tanto es una gran tentación—Las mejillas se le pusieron rojas a la Hyuga—Hay algo que no ha cambiado Hinata—Los ojos lunas se atrevieron a observarlo—Sigo enamorado de ti por eso mismo quiero reconquistarte y así cuidarte... no soporto la idea de no poder hacerlo. No después de saber que tú no hiciste aquello que creí... que algo pudiera ocurrirte...—El Uchiha demostraba el arrepentimiento en cada palabra que el corazón noble de la Hyuga no pudo soportarlo.

Estaba tan pasmada que no pudo hablar por unos segundos, sintiéndose nuevamente protegida y querida. El corazón le latía tan deprisa que supo enseguida qué debía hacer, estampó sus labios con los de él decidida a renovar el punto donde se habían quedado antes de que él interrumpiera el proceso por culpa de la horrenda cicatriz. No había mejor respuesta estaba segura.

Era una apuesta riesgosa, pero ella lo amaba a pesar de todo y la idea de verse cobijada por él, era suficiente y estaba decidida a hacerlo, comenzar una nueva vida a lado de Sasuke...

Hinata sonrió al recordar cómo el moreno había besado sin cesar la marca en su vientre, en un inicio había sido incomodo si algo podía odiar de su anatomía era aquella terrible cicatriz que la había desfigurado sin piedad. Pero después de una leve charla comprendió que para él era más que un simple desperfecto, el significado era distinto, había dolor y remordimiento; a pesar de la vista no lo tomaba como algo feo sino más bien como una parte de ella qué debía amar más...

La pequeña cama en la cual se encontraban recostados no era una buena opción para tres cuerpos, aunque en el pecho del Uchiha se encontraba profundamente dormido el producto de amor de ambos, sabía a la perfección que en cuánto el pequeño abriera los ojos montaría una rabieta por estar con un desconocido.

Acarició las hebras de cabello de su amado y lo vio abrir los ojos lentamente, después reparó en el pequeño cuerpo que tenía encima y dibujó apenas una perceptible sonrisa.

-Tiene todos los genes Uchiha—Habló con la voz ronca, Hinata solo asintió con una enorme sonrisa.

-¿Qué sucede?—Le preguntó cuándo lo notó ponerse serio y un tanto ausente.

-Hubiera sido bueno verte embarazada—Hinata coloreó sus mejillas.

-No lucía bien realmente, estaba demasiado flaca. Parecía una lombriz que se comió un enorme balón—Dijo divertida.

Sasuke le tomó la mano mientras con la libre acariciaba la espalda de su hijo.

-Si lucías mal o cualquier cosa fue por mi culpa, si te hubiera cuidado. La experiencia habría sido distinta.

-Déjalo ya Sasuke... Las cosas fueron lo que fueron—Habló preocupada que a cualquier momento el Uchiha parecía sacar el tema.

-¿Vendrás conmigo, cierto?

Los ojos lunas se abrieron y fue evidente el temor.

-Yo no quiero volver a la mansión Uchiha—Aclaró, el simple hecho de ponerse frente a Mikoto la aterraba.

-No, claro que no—Dijo él mirándola serio—Tengo un apartamento, no pensaba llevarte con mi madre. Ella es importante para mí pero por ahora será mejor mantener un poco de distancias, lo que hizo fue una vileza. Por su culpa pudiste morir, pude perder a mi hijo, pude perderlos a ambos. Sé que ella no sabía que estabas embarazada, quizás por eso fue implacable pero aun así me quitó a la mujer que amaba y los primeros años de mi hijo. Estaremos mejor lejos y créeme que en ningún momento te pediré que la perdones. Entiendo tus motivos para no hacerlo, también sé que has perdido toda probabilidad de volver a ser madre... quizás es una experiencia que no querías volver a repetir, pero aun así por toda la mala práctica médica, él será tu único hijo y realmente lo siento.

Los ojos lunas lo observaron atentamente en cada momento, no sabía que decirle, era cierto no quería ver a Mikoto, no sabía si algún día podría perdonarla pero entre la montaña de información brotó algo importante.

-¿Tienes más hijos Sasuke?

-No—La respuesta fue automática.

-¿Quieres más hijos?—Preguntó con la mirada gacha, él le soltó la muñeca para elevarle el mentón y verla a los ojos brillantes.

-Tú querías tener tres hijos, lo recuerdo bien... así que probablemente con el paso del tiempo sea algo difícil de afrontar para ti. Lo que respecta a mí, ni siquiera había pensado convertirme en padre. Debo admitir que me fascina serlo—Dijo al acariciar los cabellos de su retoño—Será una experiencia gratificante y no me importa que no podamos tener más hijos, es solo que tú si lo querías.

-No puedo creer que recuerdes eso—Dijo con una tímida sonrisa—Lo dije cuando tenía seis.

-Por eso sé que eras sincera—Le respondió.

-Soy consciente que estoy viva. También que si esa persona que me ayudó aunque fuera de mala forma no lo hubiera hecho la historia sería distinta. Rescató a nuestro hijo así que si se llevó parte de mi cuerpo en el proceso impidiéndome volver a ser madre fue el mínimo costo. Él era todo lo que tenía, todo lo que me hace vivir... soy feliz solo con él, no importa.—Respondió con una sonrisa reconfortante.

-Eres increíble ¿lo sabes?

Hinata solo agitó la cabeza un poco apenada, el día que se les avecinaba pintaba para ser cansado y lleno de cambios. Cambios que aceptaría gustosa porque ahora nunca más tendría que estar sola, tenía a los dos hombres que más amaba en su vida.

Fin


End file.
